The presence of microbes such as bacteria are an ever-present problem for humans. Microbes are the cause of a variety of ailments, including but not limited to: acne or other skin blemishes (e.g., pimples; canker sores; fever blisters; herpes (genital and non-genital); other sexually transmitted diseases (STDS); intertrigo, thrush, and gingivitis or other oral infections).
It has long been recognized that harmful microbes can be transmitted from a person carrying or infected with the organism to other persons through a variety of vectors, including air conditioning systems, direct contact with a non-disinfected site, or the like.
It has also been recognized that disinfecting formulations or compositions which are selective for particular microbes, e.g., standard antibiotics, can result in resistance by those microbes to the disinfecting composition. Accordingly, in areas where infection is rampant, and disinfection or treatments using antibiotics is extensive, e.g., in a hospital or other health care facility, resistant microbes can be more likely to be present and often are more pathogenic. This phenomenon is known as "nosocomial infection."
A recent report in the Boston Globe indicated that as many as 10% of the estimated 2 million infections that patients pick up in hospitals each year are due to Pseudomonas aerugiosa, a common bacteria that forced Children's Hospital in Boston, Massachusetts to close its neonatal ICU in August of 1997. The bacteria killed four newborns in a matter of weeks despite all control efforts. The Palm Beach Post, Sep. 16, 1997, p. 7A.
The rapid spread of bacteria and other microbes causing ill health among patients in hospitals will likely continue unless an effective germicide, also known as a "biocide", can be used to address the problem. The term "germicide" denotes a chemical agent that possesses antiseptic, disinfectant, or preservative activities. Germicides can have advantages over antibiotics which, typically, are far more specific in action and thus are more readily overcome by mutation. ASM News (1997) 63(9):481.
Common biocidal compounds currently in use include chlorhexidine acetate, gluconate, ethylene oxide, and glutaraldehyde. However, these germicides, though generally effective, can have particular disadvantages, including toxicity to humans or corrosiveness to skin, making them unsafe to handle without protective clothing.
Resorting to the use of previously known germicides, which are safer to handle than currently used biocides, also presents a risk due to the disadvantage inherent in those germicides, e.g., their lower efficacy against certain pathogenic organisms or their undesirable side effects of being corrosive, stinging, or staining to the skin.
Lugol's solution has long been known as having germicidal activity. However, Lugol's solution is composed only of 5% iodine and 10% potassium iodide in an aqueous solution. Lugol's solution does not have any other germicidal ingredient, e.g., ethanol or phenol, to enhance its germicidal effect or attenuate the staining effect of the iodine.
Boulton's solution, also a long known germicidal agent, is composed of Lugol's solution in combination with phenol and glycerin. Boulton's solution contains no ethanol, thus also missing an important ingredient which can enhance the germicidal activity and attenuate the corrosive nature of the phenol present in Boulton's solution. In addition, the preparation of the Boulton's solution requires a heating step. This heating of the mixture necessarily drives off a certain amount of the iodine and phenol, and further affects the iodine compound of the mixture as evidenced by the change in color (clearing) of the solution after heating.
It is therefore desirable to provide a novel formulation and method for controlling the spread of such microbes more efficaciously without causing harm or pain to either the person receiving treatment or handling the germicide.